


Awake, arise or be for ever fall’n

by imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, forced cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: It was a strange feeling, to be internally conscious inside your mind but knowing that physically there was nothing you could do. Nick just stood unmoving the black, endless void utterly alone. It was both terrifying and peaceful, and maybe it’s what he needed. As much as he loved Sabrina, and he did truly love her, she was a ball of constant energy. Her life was a like a never ending rollercoaster, exciting yet terrifying.Or; What happens with Nick and Lucifer when they're both trapped inside of Nick's body.





	Awake, arise or be for ever fall’n

It was a strange feeling, to be internally conscious inside your mind but knowing that physically there was nothing you could do. Nick just stood unmoving the black, endless void utterly alone. It was both terrifying and peaceful, and maybe it’s what he needed. As much as he loved Sabrina, and he did truly love her, she was a ball of constant energy. Her life was like a never-ending rollercoaster, exciting yet terrifying. 

 

For now, he could just rest for a moment.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t known how long he had been alone since Nick was pretty sure time didn’t exist here, but he slowly became aware of a presence behind him. He knew who it was, knew it was The Dark Lord Satan himself, since well that why he was stuck like this right? He had trapped The Dark Lord inside of his body in their last attempt to stop him.

 

An unbearably cold hand reached out and touched his shoulder, and for the first time since he had become trapped here that he was nude.

 

“What a sacrifice you made for her,” Lucifer spoke to him, “And what has she ever done for you?”

 

“She’s done everything for me.” Nick rebuked him, not even looking at the fallen angel.

 

Lucifer just laughed, “Everything? Tell me what is  _ ‘everything’? _ Is it spitting in your face, killing your only family left, making it so you’d end up here, trapped for eternity in a never-ending nothingness?”

 

“You’re here too, and that’s good enough for me.”

 

* * *

 

Satan didn’t show himself to Nick for a while after that but just because he couldn’t see him didn’t mean that he didn’t feel his presence. There was an ever-present feeling of being watched. Like the prey being hunted by the predator, although in this Nick supposed that Lucifer was more like the Huntsman, biding his time behind the barrel of his gun.

 

And then within a second, he felt the cold touch of skin brush against his shoulder.

 

“I wonder if I had not of asked, would you have spoken to our dear Sabrina?”

 

“Probably,” Nick shifted his gaze down his feet, “She’s beautiful and strong and outspoken, exactly the kind of person I always fall for.”

 

A frozen hand wrapped around his shoulder and deep chuckle sounded next to him, “I choose you well, Nicholas,  _ maybe too well… _ ”

 

And just like that he was gone again, Nick was alone and this time he couldn’t even feel the man’s predatory glare. For some reason it made him feel worse.

 

* * *

 

Nick tried to navigate the void, in search of anything really. He was a social person by nature and being so constantly alone was driving him insane. Nothing seemed to work however, he couldn’t work out how Lucifer seemed to roam so freely around the void and yet Nick seemed to be so lost.

 

“My lonely little bird,” A voice called out to him, “So lost and with no one to help him, the poor creature.”

 

Nick huffed out through his nose and rolled his eyes, “I am not your  _ ‘lonely little bird _ ’.”

 

“Oh, but you are my dear Nicholas. You sold your soul to me,  _ willingly I might add. _ I remember that day, you were so terribly excited for your Dark Baptism, so  _ eager _ to become mine.” Lucifer caressed the boy’s cheek and smiled down menacingly at him.  

 

“If I have one regret from my life then it is that,” He said, staring definitely up at the fallen angel, “Sabrina was right, you are not worthy of my soul.”

 

“And who is?  _ The False God? _ ” Lucifer howled with laughter. 

 

“No one, my soul is my own.”

 

“And yet you pray at the altar between Sabrina Spellman’s feet.”

 

Before Nick could reply the man had left again and Nick wondered how long it would take this time before he could speak to someone again.

 

* * *

 

The loneliness of void was beginning to get to him, his mind playing tricks on him. For split seconds he thought he could hear Sabrina’s voice calling out to him, The Weird Sisters making some kind of flirtatious comment, Ambrose talking at length about some book he had read during his imprisonment, his mother’s lullaby being whispered into his ear as he slept.

 

He knew it wasn’t real, that there was nothing here, just him and The Dark Lord in eternal solitude.

 

“Do you hate her?” Lucifer asked.

 

“Who?” Nick questioned, he knew who really he just want to prolong this conversation, starved for any kind of interaction.

 

“My daughter of course, she’s all we ever talk about anyway.”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“The obvious,” Lucifer said with that ever-present malicious smirk, “Because you’re here with me and I can do what I like to you and you could do nothing.”

 

Nick’s blood ran cold, “Magic doesn’t exist here, we may as well be mortals.”

 

“What an awful thing to say, Nicholas! To accuse us of being lowly mortals. We are made of something strong, well, I made of some better than you but still. Nothing can take that away from us, not even this place.”

 

“We aren’t anything right now,” Nick spoke again, defiant as ever.

 

The Dark Lord moved forward, caressing Nick’s cheek once again but now he also moved to gently swipe his thumb against Nick’s lower lip.

 

Grinning wider, Lucifer bent down until he was face to face with Nick, their lips only millimetre apart, “So handsome you are Nicholas, I can see why she choose you over the mortal boy.”

 

“I’m not just a pretty face,” He said trying not to shake.

 

“I bet you’ve missed this,” Lucifer whispered, ignoring Nick’s last comment, “It is in a witches nature to want carnal pleasures with any sex of gender. I can feel your desire, I am of course irresistible.” 

 

The Dark Lord removed his thumb and then replaced it with his lips, pushing a searing kiss into Nick’s mouth. And much to Nick’s displease he felt himself compelled to kiss the fallen angel back, returning the man’s passion back. 

 

Lucifer pushed the boy back so that he fell with a thud down onto the floor of the void, straddling his chest and kissing him again.

 

Fat tears of self-hatred rolled down Nick’s cheeks, unable to think about anything else but the fact he was cheating on Sabrina with her  _ fucking _ father. And yet he couldn’t stop himself from wanting this. 

 

“Such a beautiful boy you are,” Lucifer spoke gently, wiping away the tears rolling down the boy’s cheeks, “All these tears for my daughter too, I’m flattered.”

 

Unable to speak Nick just squeezed his eyes closed and grit his teeth together, cursing himself for being hard over this. He felt The Dark Lord push himself further down Nick’s body, a hand coming to wrap around Nick’s cock.

 

“For this, I will reward you, sweet Nicolas” He sunk his head lower and gave a lick to the crown of Nick’s cock, “For you devotion to not only me but also my dear Sabrina.”

 

He sunk the rest of his mouth over Nick, deepthroating him in one go. Nick let out a loud, involuntary moan of pleasure. Lucifer bobbed his head up and down along Nick’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and twisting his hand around the base of Nick’s cock.

 

Nick came with a shout, his head lulling backwards and eyes almost closing, until Lucifer came back into view. His mouth open and tongue sticking out, revealing Nick’s cum there. Nick squeezed his eyes shut again, willing away the tears that were beginning to form there. He lived in his guilt for an agonisingly long moment, for cheating on his love.  _ I’ve already hurt her enough, haven’t I? _ Until he felt an intrusion in her lower regions, his head snapped up and opening his eyes to see Lucifer stick a long finger in his mouth, collecting the cum and saliva there and then enter that finger into Nick.

 

“ _ No- _ ” He protested, but then another finger joined the first.

 

With his free hand, Lucifer pressed his index finger onto Nick’s soft lips, “Ssh, just enjoy yourself, little bird.”

 

He tried to move away, but Lucifer caught his ankle in a painful grip, “ _ Enjoy it, _ ” He demanded.

 

With the hold Lucifer had on his ankle he knew the man could easily snap it in half if he tried to move again so instead he decided to let The Dark Lord do what he wanted.

 

A third finger joined the rest of them and opened him up in relative silence, Nick too scared to make any noise. 

 

Finally, there was a wet pop and the fingers were pulled out of him. He let himself relax until something much bigger poked at his opening.

 

“This may hurt,” The Dark Lord smirked and then slowly pushed himself into the blinding heat of Nick. 

 

Lucifer hadn’t been joking, it hurt. It hurt a lot more than any of the other times he had bottomed before, but then he supposed that he had been enjoying it those other times.

 

He groaned in pain, tears rolling down his face and small little sobs escaping his lips. Lucifer however just cooed at the boy, continuing to fuck him through his crying.

 

“I love when they cry,” Lucifer said out loud, almost to himself.

 

He fucked the poor boy all the way through until he orgasmed inside of Nick. Spreading the boy's legs painfully apart and watching his cum drip out.

 

He leaned over the boy, brushing his hair away from his ear and whispering into it, “Now you’ve hurt her more than you could ever dream of,” And placed a hate-filled kissed against the boy's temple and disappeared into the nothingness of the void.

 

Nick sobbed and sobbed until his voice died in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for this fic but this all i could think about since the last episode lol


End file.
